


【梅闪】⑩

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 3





	【梅闪】⑩

01.  
吉尔伽美什在酒柜前站了很久，拿出几瓶看不清年岁的红酒确认了一下，今天确实需要一瓶好酒来纪念。  
卧室的门被敲响，他选中一瓶九八年的柏翠，转头去看那个被拖进来的男人。  
梅林还穿着那套一起逛街买的黑色西装，昂贵的衣物被血迹沾染，白衬衫掉了好几颗扣子，过多的血液透过西装外套渗出来，这衣服已经没办法再穿了。梅林一直垂着头，头发乱糟糟地被血粘在一起，艰难的呼吸让他的胸口大幅起伏，吉尔伽美什盯着他看了一会，浑身上下都有被刀划过的痕迹。  
“不是说了，”他把红酒放到桌上，玻璃碰撞发出清脆的一声，红色的眼睛冷漠地看着他们，“不许打脸吗。”  
身后的男人吓了一跳，一时不知道该如何解释。  
吉尔伽美什摘下手套，从抽屉里翻出一根头绳：“谁打的他？”  
“这......”手下互相看了看，“老大......”  
梅林被反手铐在椅子上，他拿着头绳走到男人身后，受到惊吓的下属连忙弯着腰后退给他让路。  
小警察现在有点懵，吉尔伽美什开始温柔地摆弄他的头发，把发丝从黏住的伤口上撩起来，即使他的动作已经不能再轻柔，梅林还是痛得紧咬着牙倒吸一口气。  
“这么怕疼当什么警察。”吉尔伽美什把他所有的头发都从伤口里挑出来，放在手心里捋顺之后在脑后扎成一个马尾，“谁打的你？”他问道。  
梅林嘴唇动了动，他搞不清楚现在说出的人是要倒霉还是要走大运，所以干脆不说。  
他的首领摆了摆手，让那群心惊胆战的属下全部退出去了。  
“你还护着他们，他们却没有一个人想要为你求情，”他这样说着，按住梅林的肩膀，分开腿坐在男人身上，“这样的下场真是凄惨啊。”  
梅林顺着他的力气抬起脸：啊，这个人还是这么美丽，没有什么能让这头灿烂的金发黯淡哪怕一分一毫。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
“嗯？”  
没什么，就是想叫叫而已，以后也没有机会再叫他的名字了，被拆穿的卧底从没有活着出来的先例。  
“没什么，”他像是舍不得眨眼，“你真好看。”  
吉尔伽美什很不顶夸，一被夸赞就会像个小孩子一样高兴起来，现在想起来这个细节真是可爱极了。  
首领看起来很愉悦地赞同了他，双手捧住他的脑袋，脖子上的伤口让梅林疼得皱起眉头，吉尔伽美什没有在意，低下头专心吮吸他的唇瓣。逐渐深入的亲吻让两人身上燃起热度，搂在脖子上的手臂越收越紧，刀口处传来撕裂的触感，梅林放松嘴唇大口呼吸，没有得到回应的首领困惑地推开了他。  
“为什么？”  
“抱歉啊，吉尔伽美什，”梅林勉强睁开一只眼，扯出一个难看的笑容，“实在是太痛了......”  
男人沉默几秒，不耐烦地“啧”了一声：“告诉我谁打了你。”  
有意义吗？首领总归不会因为下属打了卧底几下就取人性命，说这些还有意义吗。  
“真是该死，脸上会留疤的。”他继续抱怨着，手指轻轻抚过脸颊。  
无所谓了，梅林不是那么注重死后的仪容仪表。  
“这么痛还硬的起来吗？”  
梅林发自内心地笑了出来，真是诡异，死到临头他居然还能笑得这么开心，在吉尔伽美什身边他的正常机能都变得紊乱了。  
“只要您需要。”他回答道。

双手一直被铐在椅子后面，他的身体连动一下都难，可这却是他经历过最舒服的一次。  
吉尔伽美什没有脱下衣服，西裤拉到大腿，只露出一个和他的腰腿比起来过于肉感的屁股。衬衫扣子解开了好几个，做到激烈处就自己伸手在胸前乱揉，把那片衣物蹂躏得皱皱巴巴。  
他深深地坐到底，肠道微微痉挛着裹住男人的性器，早已熟悉性爱的身体把侵犯者伺候得舒舒服服。梅林感觉他不自觉地夹紧大腿，紧紧收缩着内壁，接着就有一股温热的液体涌出，淋在他的前端，他忍不住发出呻吟。  
他很想告诉吉尔伽美什，高潮之前应该说一声，不然真的会被他夹出来。  
不过都是最后一次了，何必呢。  
首领脱力地靠在他身上，大口喘息着平复呼吸。梅林下意识地动了动手臂，手铐碰撞着发出声响，吉尔伽美什疲惫地笑了笑。  
“今天......”梅林侧过头，吻了一下他的耳朵，“很有感觉？”  
“嗯。”  
在这种事情上倒是意外地坦率啊。  
“前面还没射呢，后面先去了，”梅林在他耳边低声说着，“我记得您想体验一下女人的快感？”  
“这有什么值得骄傲的，别自夸了，警官，”首领笑着抬起腰，熟练地在他大腿上起伏，“你明明连动都没动，都是我天赋异禀。”  
“所以说，是在夸您啊。”  
“那种事......啊......我......早就知道了。”  
他大起大落地动作着，刚刚高潮过的后穴里像潮吹了一样温暖湿润，他有意地狠狠撞着自己敏感点，平时吉尔伽美什不会这样，他总会省点力气让自己不在被梅林翻来覆去折腾的时候哭得太丢人。  
梅警官意识到今天晚上，或者说这辈子，吉尔伽美什不会放开他了。  
男人的呻吟里带上哭腔，听起来格外委屈，却还是硬要扭着腰往前列腺撞，每次撞进去都会浑身颤抖着仰头哭喊。梅林紧紧咬着下唇，这样的吉尔伽美什让他硬得发痛。  
“靠近一点......”  
“唔......嗯嗯！什么？”  
“拜托你，”梅林尽力向前倾着，可那人今天晚上有意地不去抱他，“离我......再近一点。”  
吉尔伽美什摇头，眼睛里还带着情欲逼出的水汽：“不要，你身上......”  
“求你了。”  
首领无奈地叹了口气，手臂搭上他的肩膀。  
“这个时候倒知道求我了。”  
他继续动作起来，梅林一个劲往他怀里钻，脸上的血都蹭到老大的胸口上，跟刚才被头发丝拂过伤口就痛得抽气的样子判若两人，一副精虫上脑就切断其他神经的模样。  
快感积累得太多，吉尔伽美什又开始不自觉地夹腿，挺着胸把乳头往男人嘴巴里送，可梅林似乎没有一点想要照顾他的意思，他只顾着埋头在自己怀里，像是在闻他的味道，闻了很长时间。  
他没有力气了，最后几下自暴自弃地靠重力坐下来，阴茎顶开窄小的肠壁，每一次都撞在让他快乐的地方。  
吉尔伽美什靠在他身上休息了很久，身体里的东西还没有射出来，自己却已经前后高潮了两回，他应该反思一下今天身子为什么这么有感觉。  
“没力气了，”他低头吻了一下梅林的嘴巴，“我给你含出来。”  
男人慢慢瞪大眼睛，没有什么能形容他心中的震撼，他忘记看看今天的太阳是不是仍然从东边升起。  
“不......”梅林愣愣地看着，“你......”  
“不是很会做，是这样吗？”  
他眼睁睁地看着吉尔伽美什伸出两根手指，缓慢地吞进口腔里，用口水润湿之后开始抽插，张大嘴巴努力吞咽着，用敏感的咽反射挤压着指尖。  
啊——梅林喉结滚动着咽了下口水——原来我真的要死了。

吉尔伽美什没有吞下他的精液，这是当然，跪在他腿间口交这件事本身就足够骇人听闻了。  
梅林的目光从没有从他身上离开过，首领用手背擦过嘴角，再次爬上椅子坐在他身上。  
“你喜欢吗？”梅林问道。  
“并不喜欢，问这个做什么？”  
“不喜欢就好......”  
“不喜欢的话，”梅林侧过头，轻轻靠在吉尔伽美什肩膀上，“以后就不要给别的男人口交了。”  
吉尔伽美什没有说话，有两种可能，一是在生气，二是在思考，梅林死到临头不想管那么多了。  
首领探着身子拿过那瓶红酒，打开之后倒了一点在玻璃杯里。  
啊，这么快吗，看来是生气了啊......  
“你还有什么想说的吗？”  
“有啊，”梅林抬头看着他，真的到了这个地步果然连呼吸都在颤抖，“码头的事是我传了消息出去，那笔军火生意也是我......”  
吉尔伽美什捧着他的脸颊，拇指轻轻抚过无意识流出的眼泪。  
“我不想知道这些。”  
“吉尔伽美什......啊......吉尔伽美什......”  
男人像是失去了思考能力，在死亡的恐惧面前人总是这样的，他只是一遍一遍叫着首领的名字，没有任何意义，连求饶的话都没有说。  
“我在，”吉尔伽美什抵住他的额头，“还有什么话吗？”  
梅林的嘴唇颤抖了一会，从哭声中断断续续听出他的最后一句话。  
“你是我见过......”他说，“最好看的人。”  
吉尔伽美什仰起头，喝光杯子里的红酒，然后低头吻下去。

梅林睁开眼，窗外的风透进来把白色的窗帘扬起，他一瞬间就意识到事情不对。  
他翻身坐起来，急躁的动作扯痛了身上的伤口，伸手去捂住，却发现全身上下缠满了纱布。  
“我是不是该再问一遍是谁打了你？”  
梅林抬起头，吉尔伽美什赤脚披着浴袍坐在椅子上，大清早上的没喝咖啡也没喝牛奶，在高脚杯中晃悠着红酒。他定睛细看，那瓶昨夜刚打开的酒已经降了一半下去。  
“这......”他惊恐地指着那瓶酒，“这里面......”  
“谁知道你喝一口酒晕过去了，”吉尔伽美什托着腮，坏心眼地冲他笑，“我只能自己喝了。”  
——什么？！  
门又一次被敲响，得到首领允许之后进来几个人，梅林认得他们，每一个都是高层人物。进来的人看到他也相当惊讶，中年男人哆哆嗦嗦地指着他，那样子看起来就是要找首领麻烦。  
“这......”他叫起来，“这不是卧底吗！”  
吉尔伽美什弯腰摸了摸自己的脚踝，梅林没看清他是从哪里变出一把枪来，还没有反应过来，男人就已经中枪倒下了。  
“确实有卧底。”  
他缓慢品着自己杯子里的酒，瞳孔的颜色和红酒融为一体，冷冰冰地扫过面前的人。  
最年轻的那个被他看得打了个冷颤，脑子极快地转过来。  
他指着地上中年男人的尸体：“卧底就是他！”  
其他人愣了一下，随后连连附和。  
“对，卧底就是他！”  
“卧底已经解决了！”  
“很好，”他们的暴君愉悦地宣布，“把他带下去吧。”  
“等等......”吉尔伽美什回过头，像是突然想起什么，梅林被他盯得有些发毛，像个高中女生一样拿被子遮住自己的前胸。

“二十分钟之后告诉我，”他指着床上那个一脸懵逼的人，“是谁打了他。”


End file.
